Dusk
by Kiyomisa
Summary: Sequel to Darkness, prequel to Shadow. Sora and Kairi have a talk in Traverse Town


Kiyomisa: Sorry, no Sora/Riku stuff in this one really, though it's still there...if that makes any sense. Anyhoo, enjoy.

* * *

Sora sat on the roof of Kairi's temporary house, gazing over Traverse Town's 3rd district. His eyes stayed on the waterfall that portrayed two dogs obviously in love and his chest tightened.

"Sora?"? 

The brunette turned to see Kairi edging carefully towards him on the somewhat steep shingles. 

"How did you get up here?" he asked curiously as she finally made it to him and sat down. She half-glared at him and gave him a light shove. Lighter than normal since they were on a roof. 

"The same way you got up here doof. Now, what's bugging you so much you had to come up here to think about it?" Kairi pulled her legs up and rested her head on her arms atop her knees, looking at him with her soft azure eyes. 

Sora hesitated, then sighed. He had to talk to someone about it, and he had the feeling that Kairi would understand better than Donald or Goofy. "It...it's something that Riku told me before we went to Hallow Bastion. He said, that darkness wasn't evil and light wasn't good, that both were needed." 

Kairi nodded. "Unhunh, makes sense to me." 

"But if that was true, then Riku wouldn't be...and Ansem-" Sora sighed in frustration, unable to put into words what he was feeling. 

"Light and dark may not be good or evil, but that doesn't mean they're not forces of nature," Kairi said, lifting her head to look up at the night sky. "What happened to Ansem and Riku happened because they tried to _control_ darkness. The same thing would happen to you if you tried to control the light." 

Sora stared at the girl. There was something different about her, she seemed older somehow. Maybe it was just the strange lighting on her face... 

"How do you know that?" 

"Grandmother told me. See, light and dark are powerful forces; too powerful for people to control, and when they try, it backlashes and controls them instead. At least...I think that's how it works." She turned her face back to him with a sheepish grin and she was back to being fourteen again. 

They sat in silence for a while, then Kairi leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Sora relaxed and rested his head on hers, the comfortable familiarity easing some of his anxiety. It had been so long for him, for this easy, friendly physical contact. Travelling with Donald and Goofy was fun and all, but they were usually too busy for simple things like cuddling. 

"So what else is bugging you?" Kairi asked quietly. 

"W-what're you talking about?" Sora suddenly felt nervous. 

Kairi poked his thigh accusingly. "You're worrying about something else too. Does it have to do with Riku?" 

Sora sighed. It was no good hiding it from her, she could find out anything about him she wanted to just by looking at him. "Yeah...he-he said I was his darkness...and...." 

"And?" she pressed gently. 

"Hekissedme," Sora said in a rush, feeling his cheeks heat and he sat up a little. 

"Oh, is that all?" 

Sora blinked then shifted away from Kairi, ignoring her small protest at loosing her pillow. "What do you mean 'is that all' ?" 

She slowly blinked at him. "Should I be surprised? He's liked you since forever you know. I was doing all I could to get him to admit it to you without freaking him out." 

"Then...when you suggested that just us should go-" 

Kairi blushed and scratched her nose. "I was trying to make Riku jealous...guess it didn't really work." 

Sora couldn't think of anything to say, so he just shook his head. 

"What about you, are you going to tell him?" Kairi asked, leaning in with a smile. 

"Tell who what?" 

"Riku that you love him too," she answered easily. 

Sora ducked his head, sure that he was blushing madly. "I-that is...I have to find him first." 

Kairi giggled. "Duh! You do love him though, right?" 

Sora looked up at the sky, the twinkling stars reminding him of the teasing glint to Riku's eyes. "Yes." 

"Good. Now, as soon as your ship is ready, you're going to go rescue him, tell him you love him, and bring him back, okay?" Kairi ordered, pushing on his chest with her index finger. 

Sora smiled, then threw her a salute. "Yes sir, Kairi sir." 

The two friends laughed, and went back inside. Sora gave one last glance to the starry night sky. _Riku, I'll find you_

* * *

Kiyomisa: There. Hope you liked it. Review if you did or didn't, flames will be checked for grammer and use of thesaurus, then returned to sender. Thank you 


End file.
